


Not Unloved

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through everything, Helena and my father made sure that I wasn’t alone or felt unloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: implied Barbara/Carolyn, implied Barbara/Helena  
> Date Written: 14 November 2015  
> Word Count: 291  
> Prompt: What moment in your life have you felt most loved?  
> Source: [Memoirs Meme](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/104856134775/memoirs-meme)  
> Summary: Through everything, Helena and my father made sure that I wasn’t alone or felt unloved.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series canon divergence where Barbara and Carolyn had been involved.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm honestly not sure where this one came from. But it let me play with two of my favorite pairing options for Barbara: Helena and Carolyn. It's been ages since I wrote in this fandom… I kind of miss it. Maybe I need to do a full series rewatch and get the muses woken up again.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so feel free to _constructively_ point out any errors and I'll fix them.

It was the first morning after the shooting. Well, it might not have been the very first morning, as I was drugged up rather heavily, but it was the first morning I was lucid and aware of anything outside of the black haze of morphine-induced sleep.

The room was silent, except for the soft beep of the heart monitor and the shush of the respirator they had me on. Everything was blurry, like that time in my junior year when Timmy Johnson smeared Vaseline on my glasses. The tube down my throat precluded me from speaking, but I felt a warm presence on my right hand. It was my father’s hand holding mine, even as he clearly was deeply asleep.

And then I heard it. A soft murmuring to my left. I couldn’t make out the words, but I knew that voice. It was hell trying to turn my head in that direction, but the movement was enough to catch her attention.

“Barbara?” Suddenly her words were crystal clear and she squeezed my left hand in hers. “C-Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?”

Body still not quite working as I wanted it to, I squeezed both of their hands. It was enough to wake my father. They both kissed my forehead, telling me they loved me, they were happy to see me awake.

And then the doctors and nurses came in to check on me. It would take another full day before I’d fully understand the repercussions of that fateful night, but it was only through their love that I survived it all.

Through everything, Helena and my father made sure that I wasn’t alone or felt unloved.

If only Carolyn had been there…


End file.
